


Heisenberg

by VolatilePixie



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fighting, Heisenberg - Freeform, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolatilePixie/pseuds/VolatilePixie
Summary: Three days, it had been three days since Jesse carefully tucked the Ricin away in his cigarette. Three days since Walt had vested his confidence in the boy. Three days and Gus Fring was no less alive or menacing.As Jesse stood just inside the doorway of Walt’s apartment, he tried to explain.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman & Walter White, Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	Heisenberg

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on here... Some shameful smut. Please be kind! I haven't watched BB for a while and so some, or perhaps all parts may sound a little off! but here goes! Also, Breaking bad was 11/12 years ago?? Part of me is just curious to see if anyone still reads fics about this pairing. I will maybe post a second half for those who are interested.

Three days, it had been three days since Jesse carefully tucked the Ricin away in his cigarette. Three days since Walt had vested his confidence in the boy. Three days and Gus Fring was no less alive or menacing. 

As Jesse stood just inside the doorway of Walt’s apartment, he tried to explain. He hadn’t had a chance, he was going to do it as soon as he could. He could do this. He, Jesse Pinkman could be trusted. He was no longer the troubled boy Walt had taught in high school. 

“I’ll do it Mister White, I swear, as soon as I have the chance yo-” he shifted uncomfortably under Walt’s gaze, his eyes dropping to the floor. Jesse at least had the decency to look a little guilty, Walt supposed. The older man sighed, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. Slowly, he began walking towards the boy. 

“Please yo, trust me Mister White. I swear, please-”

Jesse trailed off. Walt was close now, standing directly in front of him, his glare burning through Jesse’s composure. Although the boy didn’t like to admit it, something about Mister White frightened him. Walt had comforted Jesse at his lowest point, after Jane’s death. Walt had hauled him out from the crack den and dragged him back to rehab. Walt could be so kind, so caring and yet... he was also unpredictable. 

“Jesse-”

“Please!”

“ how dare you stand there and lie to me?! Oh, you haven't had a chance, you haven’t seen Gus.”, Walt hissed, towering above the boy’s slender frame. 

“I haven’t Mister White I swear!” 

Walt was not just frustrated anymore. He was angry. Losing patience, he grasped Jesse by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall. Jesse gasped, his eyes pleading. Walt was pissed now for sure. 

“Oh you haven’t seen Gus?”, he practically spat the words out, “you honestly mean to tell me Jesse, that you were not at his house last night?!” Jesse winced, Walt’s fingers were digging into his skin, gripping him tight. He had nowhere to run. He turned his head away, too scared to look the other in the eye. 

“Well??!” 

Jesse’s eyes finally met Walt’s again, a scowl spread across his face. “Well, I’m sorry yo!” Jesse yelled back, “I wasn’t there for long and he just made this one big pot of soup and we both ate from it! What do you expect me to do? Poison myself?!” 

Walt sighed heavily, releasing Jesse from his grip. He retreated across the room, shaking his head in disappointment. “Two hours, Two hours Jesse, and 18 minutes! You had Gus all to yourself and you still couldn’t figure out a way to give it to him!”, Walt was shouting now, each word stinging Jesse’s eardrums, rattling through Jesse’s head. “You useless, Junkie shit”

There was a moment before Jesse responded. Walt had been expecting him to fly off the handle but for a moment at least, the boy fell silent. It had suddenly dawned on him. “Yo, mister white, how do you even know I was over there anyway?”,Quickly, the pain of betrayal washed over Jesse and he was not afraid to raise his voice. Fuck, he was livid. “You bugged me! Bitch, after all I’ve done for you. I thought we were partners!” 

Jesse lunged at Walt, his rage spurring him on. Catching Walt off guard, the boy managed to get at least a couple of good blows to his face. But Walt was strong, and soon he was hitting back, hard, Jesse gasping for breath as Walt pummeled him with his fists. Jesse tried to summon his strength, to continue to fight, but in truth rage could only carry him so far. In a matter of minutes he was on the floor and Walt's large hands were around his throat, cutting off his air supply.

Soon the boy's eyes were bloodshot. Every muscle in his body was straining for oxygen. Yes, Mister White was frightening. Jesse didn’t think the man would kill him at this point but he didn’t doubt for a second that if the time came, Walt was more than capable. His mouth gaped open, and his eyes fell shut as he surrendered to his defeat. Every part of his body was focused on breathing, ‘just breathe’, Jesse told himself. Walt would let go soon. He would get out of this alive. 

Walt’s grip was tight and firm but it was measured. He knew what he was doing, how far he would push Jesse. The pair had fought a couple of times before and Walt knew exactly how much Jesse could take. He stayed silent for a minute or so, looking down at the tired, bruised body panting and writhing beneath him. Jesse looked so small, so fragile. It wouldn’t take much more force for Walt to do the unthinkable. But he would never, not now anyway. Jesse was difficult and challenging at the best of times but somewhere deep down, Walt had a reserved soft spot for his troubled companion. Slowly, he removed one hand from Jesse’s throat, tracing it over the boy’s still heaving chest. He could feel Jesse's heartbeat, fast and frenzied. The boy was burning up, his cheeks flushing a beautiful shade of pink. Oh, yes Jesse was beautiful. 

“Mister.. White?” Jesse can just about squeeze the words out, a scratchy, hardly audible whisper. 

“Shhh Jesse.. It’s okay”, Walt moves his free hand to stroke Jesse's hair out of his face so he can watch those beautiful blue eyes opening cautiously, oxygen starved and gazing up at him in confusion. Walt loosened his grip on Jesse's neck slightly. He watched as Jesse's complexion slowly began to return “We are partners Jesse but you need to listen to me. You need to do as I say for us to be safe. That is all I want” Walt continued to stroke Jesse’s hair, gently as though he hadn’t just choked the boy half to death. “I have made the plan Jesse, to protect us, and you just need to follow it. You can do that, can’t you?”

Jesse managed a small nod and swallowed hard as his breathing began to return to normal. Dazed, he could just about register the sensation of Mister White’s hands drifting over his body. This confused him. Didn’t Mister White hate his guts? Still, Jesse did not push Walt away. He told himself that he was too exhausted, but deep down Jesse knew this was questionable. He could have at least tried to protest after all, but he did not. The terrible truth was, Jesse found Walt’s caresses somewhat comforting .. perhaps something a little more than comforting. Walt’s hands had been off his neck for a good couple of minutes now, but still the boy’s breath hitched in his throat. Surely he could not be getting aroused by this, surely not. 

“Yo, Mister White... I’m sorry” , Jesse stuttered in the hope that Walt would simply move off of him, and he could forget all about this moment of weakness. But Walt did not move away. Instead, he stayed straddling Jesse, moving his knee ever so slightly higher between Jesse's thighs. Slowly, he bent down until his lips met Jesse’s ear. His breath stung hot, and fuck, when Mister White spoke next, Jesse knew for certain he was in dangerous territory. 

“It’s okay Jesse.. I forgive you, I know that you’re going to behave from now on”

Behave? What a word. Jesse shivered at the sound of it, at the thought that this was Mister White’s way of chastising his troublesome pupil again, as if Jesse was back at school and Walt was once again his disgruntled professor. But, he didn’t have long to think. A second later Walt’s tongue flicked over his ear and Jesse let out an unmistakable moan. Walt grinned slyly. He knew that sound. How he wished he could have seen the boy’s facial expression, how beautiful it must have been, a mixture of perplexion and pure ecstasy. He could feel Jesse’s whole body tensing up. He knew Jesse must be questioning himself now, but such only added to his excitement. 

“Mister White, what are you.. doing?”, Jesse managed to stutter as the man’s tongue descended on him again. He gasps, this time trying desperately to stifle the obscene sounds spilling from his mouth. How could this be happening? How could Mister White, his old chemistry teacher, with a wife and kids be reducing Jesse to a hot, whimpering mess on the floor? Some things were just not supposed to happen. It was so wrong...but at least a small part of it felt right. “Stop, please!”, he finally yelped out, “I’m not gay, Mister White, I’m not-” 

“Oh Jesse.. “ Walt drew back calmly and admired his handiwork, the flustered face gazing up at him was all the confirmation he needed. He would not stop now. How long had he fantasised about this moment? Months, fuck, maybe even years. Before there was a Heisenberg, before Jesse and Walt had joined together to form their meth empire, before Jesse had left Walt's school? His knee was pressed firmly against Jesse’s groin now, and Jesse was trembling with nerves. His breathing was shaky and his eyes watery but he was clearly enjoying the friction. Hell, the boy was growing harder by the second. Walt stroked Jesse’s cheek softly. “You like this don’t you? Don’t worry, no one has to know” His tone was kind, sympathetic, and yet enough to cause a string of muffled whimpers to escape Jesse’s lips. Walt was confident, experienced, secure in his sexuality. To Jesse, Walt's words were a sweet poison, seeping into his ears and torturing his conflicted mind. 

"Come, Jesse. You want it too. You want it just as much as I want it and it's not wrong to want it"

Walt knew too easily how to tear down the boy's defences. Soon enough Jesse had become pliant, obedient, putty in Walt's hands. He couldn't speak. He couldn't say yes or no. The boy was in awe and unsure if he had ever felt quite so overpowered. On the one hand he was utterly humiliated but on the other it felt so good to give in and let Mister White take control. And as Walt softly drew a thumb over Jesse's lips, the boy let his mouth ease open, ever so slowly. He closed his eyes. Soon enough Jesse’s tongue was circling around Walt's thumb and Walt shuddered. 

"That's it, there you go", Walt petted Jesse's hair again and leaned in to kiss him on the forehead. "Good boy". 

Jesse moaned softly. The thought of being Mister White's good boy sent shockwaves through him. His pants were feeling uncomfortably tight now. He swapped his cautious licks for a gentle sucking motion. 

"Mmm, very good boy", Walt grunted, his heartbeat quickening, his own member growing stiff in his jeans. 

Jesse gazed up at Walt, wide eyed and willing. Walt knew better than to wait. Retracting his thumb from Jesse's sweet mouth, he gently guides the back of Jesse's head, pressing their lips together. 

The kiss is mercifully gentle. Jesse is so precious to Walt, practically a son and he wants Jesse to enjoy this. Taking his time, he slowly allows his tongue to enter the hot, wet caverns of Jesse's mouth, exploring, rubbing against Jesse’s own, and Jesse nervously recipiates, whimpering against Walt's lips, his internal monologue having shut down. Walt locks his fingers in Jesse's hair, angling the boy’s head for better access and Jesse obliges. Something is sparking deep inside of him, something he hadn't known existed. 

He wasn't sure how it happened but when Walt finally pulled away, the pair were in an upright position, Walt sitting with Jesse straddling him. And Jesse could feel Walt. Walt's painfully hard cock was pressing against his own. Jesse swallowed. It felt big, not that Jesse had much to compare it to. He had never even thought about experimenting with another man before Mister White came and turned his world upside down. He’d be lying if he said he’d never thought about Walt in a sexual way. It was never a fully blown fantasy, but definitely a curiosity. The way Walt had looked at him on occasion, his eyes would seem to linger on Jesse a little too long, scrutinising him, undressing him. And then there was the time they were stranded in the RV together, when they had slept side by side. Jesse had woken up confused. He could have sworn he felt the great Heisenberg roll over and kiss him in the night, softly on the forehead. He had nevertheless convinced himself it was a dream. All at once it dawned on Jesse that Walt would be able to feel Jesse's own throbbing erection and this made the boy blush furiously. He tried to hide his head in his hands, embarrassed and a little afraid that reality was catching up with him. 

“Jesse, look at me. I want to see your face”, Walt spoke sternly with that same air of confidence which drove Jesse insane. He had the boy’s hips firmly in his grip. 

Slowly, Jesse moved hands to reveal his hot, flushed face. Tears are begging to prick at his eyes. He knows how pathetic he must look but he can’t seem to pull himself together. He is paralysed, enveloped in a whirlwind of emotions.

“Mister White.. I’ve never done this before.”, Jesse confesses.

“You don’t say..”, Walt smirks but then his gaze softens. Still holding Jesse's hips he pulls the boy closer, rutting against him through his clothes. Revelling in Jesse's tortured expression, he lets out a sigh of contentment. “It’s okay Jesse. I am going to take good care of you”

Upon hearing this Jesse lets out a pained, guttural moan. The boy allows his hips to move in tandem with Walt's, panting heavily as he feels the older man's cock against his own. Tears are beginning to graze his cheeks as he looks at Walt with pleading eyes. but he does not want Walt to stop, quite the opposite. In this moment, Jesse would do anything for Walt to touch him, skin against skin. He looks into Walt's eyes and then down at his lips, and sure enough the pair were kissing again, only this time it was not so gentle. Teeth clacked together momentarily as the pair fought to explore each other’s mouths, Jesse’s tongue battled Walt's for dominance, as he rutted and gyrated his hips, trying anything to get just a little more relief. Walt’s teeth grazed Jesse’s bottom lip before straying down to the boy’s delicate neck. Before Jesse could protest Walt was sucking and biting, determined to leave a trail of little bruises displaying his affection. Jesse shuddered each time the man’s teeth connected with his skin. Walt seemed to know all of Jesse's sweet spots and attacked them without mercy. 

Jesse tasted sweeter than Walt expected and he was enjoying making the boy quiver in his arms. Slowly, he made his way down Jesse's neck, making sure to suck harder with each bite he gave. Adrenaline was racing through his veins as he took in the boy’s scent. He had almost reached the boy’s collarbones when something caught him off guard. A murmur of something unintelligible. He was about to disregard it and continue down his path when the sound came again, this time just a little louder.

“Please-” 

The word caught Walt's attention. He drew back for a second.

“Please what Jesse?”. Walt smirked, excitement coursing through his veins. Jesse was desperate for relief now and he could tell. He raised his eyebrows. “Jesse, if you don’t tell me what you need then I can’t help you”.

Jesse swallowed hard. Was Mister White really going to make him say it? A few seconds passed, silence filling the room. Jesse’s face was a deep crimson. 

“Well?”, Walt asked again, his voice stern. He would not let this go. 

‘Asshole’, Jesse thought, clenching his eyes shut. He was mortified. But sure enough, after another good few minutes, the boy manages to squeeze out the words, quietly, barely over a whisper. 

“please.. fuck me”

Walt shuddered. He had known what Jesse wanted but something about hearing the words out loud unhinged him. He glared at Jesse, eyes ablaze. A fiery passion was brewing in the pit of his stomach. He would fuck Jesse. He would fuck Jesse hard. But first, there was just one more thing Walt needed. A sly smile spread across his face. 

“Please what?”

Jesse groaned in annoyance. He didn’t know what Walt wanted him to say. Why couldn’t Walt just give him the relief he needed? He sighed heavily, wracking his brains. 

“Please Mr White? … Sir?” 

Walt grinned, shaking his head. “No Jesse, you can do better than that. Try again”

Jesse was utterly confused now. Panicking slightly he scoured his head, searching everywhere for the magical answer which walt was looking for, the one which would make walt stop being an asshole and fuck his brains out. He groaned in frustration.

“I.. I don’t know Mister White. I’m sorry”, Jesse almost cried out. He felt so helpless. All he could do was hope that Mister White would take pity on him and release him from his torment. But Walt was far from ready to give up. 

“You know Jesse, you know”, Walt said sternly, pulling Jesse closer so that he can resume his assault on the boy’s neck. Walt’s smirk was more obvious than ever now and Jesse wanted to scowl at him but he knew better than to do so in the current circumstances. 

Jesse’s breath hitched in his throat. Another minute or so passed, with Walt kissing and biting and Jesse whining, trying his best to solve the riddle. He was about to give up, to start swearing and shouting at Walt, to storm out of the apartment and never show his face there again. But then, all of a sudden, it came to him. Fuck. Walt was arrogant. Jesse didn't want to say it. He didn't want to stroke Mr White’s insufferable ego, but he knew he had to, if he was going to get any satisfaction out of this. Fuck.

"H.. Heisenberg?" Jesse cringed as he heard the name coming out of his mouth. The word had barely left his lips when he heard Walt grunt in approval.

"Mmm fuck, yes Jesse. That's a good boy." Walt snarled like an animal ready to tear into his prey. He thrust upwards, squeezing Jesse’s hips roughly. “Get up”. 


End file.
